mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Admin Colors
Some wikis use colours to determine who the admins are, and I wonder if you would agree with the idea. Kjhf would ultimately need to pass it, but I won't even go to him if you oppose it. See here for an example. 00:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I like the idea of making the Admins more visible, especially to new users. My one concern is that it could send an improper message of "Hey, an admin made this change, don't even think about messing with it" Although the green color used in the AOE wiki is a positive non-confrontational choice. I would be against using a color like red or bold. Other than that I am for the idea. 00:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, now to pass it by Kjhf. I agree with the bold and stuff, there is no need for that. 00:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :This'll be the css coding (below). Please tell me if I've made a mistake. 17:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) /* Make sysop nicks bold in recent changes */ .special li atitle="User:Ajraddatz", .special li aby 100 zeroes", .special li atitle="User:GB1", .special li atitle="User:Kjhf", .special li aBlademan", .special li atitle="User:Nitecrew", .special li atitle="User:Rahkshi8000", .special li a- Toa of Destiny" { font-weight: bold; } /* Highlight Admins in Diffs */ table.diff a="/wiki/User:Ajraddatz", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Ajraddatz", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Ajraddatz", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Ajraddatz", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Ajraddatz" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Followed by 100 zeroes", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Followed by 100 zeroes", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Followed by 100 zeroes", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Followed by 100 zeroes", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Followed by 100 zeroes" table.diff a="/wiki/User:GB1", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:GB1", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:GB1", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:GB1", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:GB1" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Kjhf", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Kjhf", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Kjhf", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Kjhf", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Kjhf" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Omega Blademan", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Omega Blademan", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Omega Blademan", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Omega Blademan", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Omega Blademan" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Nitecrew", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Nitecrew", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Nitecrew", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Nitecrew", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Nitecrew" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Rahkshi8000", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Rahkshi8000", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Rahkshi8000", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Rahkshi8000", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Rahkshi8000" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny" { color: #009900; } /* Highlight Staff in Diffs */ table.diff a="/wiki/User:JoePlay", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:JoePlay", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:JoePlay", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:JoePlay", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:JoePlay" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Sannse", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Sannse", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Sannse", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Sannse", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Sannse" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Uberfuzzy", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Uberfuzzy", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Uberfuzzy", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Uberfuzzy", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Uberfuzzy" { color: #99CCFF; } So, I support the idea, however are we highlighting both RC and diffs? Or just one of them? 17:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not in favor of making it 'bold', it seems that just a normal font face would work fine. On the other hand I have not seen the results so if it is subtle then I am fine with it. By RC do you mean IRC? If so then yes, that seems like an even better place to identify admins. 17:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::RC = Recent Changes... And the bold RC code was snipped from Uncyclopedia, you can see its effect on their RC. ::{Warning! Mature language at Uncyclopedia.} "Under user" is one of their admins online now. ::As for IRC, if any admins come online, I'll give them operator priv., meaning they'll have an @ by their name. :: 17:42, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::I couldn't see where "Under user" was hilited. In any case lets move forward with this idea and see what it looks like. We can always tweak it later. And, it will be a whole lot easier to talk about things that everyone can see instead of guessing what it will look like. 18:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::That was just under an hour ago just to say :P If you want to look, Mordillo is also an admin. However, I'm going to implement the changes here now. 18:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::There, it looks lovely. You didn't just copy/modify from AoEW, did you Kjhf? :P 19:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Agreed they look good. 19:58, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::No, you spelt "highlight" wrong on AoEWiki (unless it's some weird US variant), and I had to change the users' nicks :) Also, I can't see the changes yet, Sannse said the European server was being remarkably slower than the American ones :( 22:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I live in Canada, remember? I was too lazy to write it out fully. Try pressing CTRL + F5, or SHIFT +F5. 22:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I meant Americans ones, as in the continents. Also, I can finally see the changes. I see the bold code isn't working because the green highlight is overriding it on the RC. Do you like it like that, or shall we make the RC bold and keep the green highlights on diffs? 12:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I like it the way it is. If it was bold it would draw to much attention to edits by admins. 16:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Can you make that for roll back users but with different color? 16:59, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I could do, though a while back we decided not to have Rollback as a "power position", hence why we don't have an RfR page. Any thoughts Nitecrew? The code will be easy to implement if you and Ajr want it. 18:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I am not completely against it but I am not sure what benefit it would give to other users. Identifying Admins is useful because we have the power to block vandals and be an official voice on the site. The power to Rollback is just an enhanced undo, and anyone can undo. 18:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't really like rollback to be considered a "power position"... Ajraddatz Talk 00:12, November 24, 2009 (UTC)